Castiel's Love for Sarah
by SarahSmilesLiv
Summary: Castiel has fallen in love with a human. What more can be said about that?


Castiel's Love for Sarah Part one

Castiel never thought that he would fall for a human, but he did, and he wasn't sure how to express it. When he met the Winchester brothers, he did not like them very much, but when he met their sister, his loyalty to heaven wavered. Her beauty was unimaginable, and it made his heart flutter whenever he saw her. Her piercing emerald eyes, her long, flowing dirty blond hair, her strange love of black leather, her tomboyish likes, even her name sent shivers down his spine, and most of all her personality. Castiel saw her for who she was rather than the cold, heartless hunter that she showed.

Being the sister of the Winchesters was hard, but being Dean's twin sister was harder.

She was older than him by a few minutes, and so she was always put in charge of things.

She had to set an example for her brothers, and was always the responsible and sensible one. Taking care of her brothers was hard but she loved them and never wanted anything bad to happen to them.

Castiel didn't know how to tell Sarah that he loved her. He ended up following her around. Hoping she wouldn't notice but hoping she would at the same time. He followed her through an alley.

" Why are you following me around demon?"

He stepped out of the shadows he was hiding in. Sarah pulled out a angel knife.

" I.. ummm. I'm I'm not here to hurt you.W-where did you get that?"

"None of your business. Why are you here?"

" You probably don't know me but I know your brothers. Dean and Sam Winchester."

Sarah backed Castiel up against the wall and held her knife to his throat.

" How do you know my brothers?"

" We fought together at one point. I'm not a demon."

"Why are you following me?"

" I-I don't know. I just.. felt the urge to protect you."

She lifted the knife from his throat.

"I don't need protecting."

Sarah walked away from him, and of course he followed her.

She got into her car and drove to Dean's home. She knocked on the door and Sam let her in.

"Whats up?"

"I think a demon is following me?"

"What! Really?"

" It said that it knew you and Dean."

"What did it look like?"

"It was a little bit taller than you, short brown hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing a trench coat."

" Oh that must have been Castiel."

"So you do know him?"

"Yeah we fought together a few times, but we never really got along. Did he say why he was following you around?"

" You've worked with a demon before?"

"He's not a demon he is a angel of the lord. Did he tell you why he was following you?"

" He said he felt the urge to protect me."

" That's not good. Something bad must be going to happen to you."

" Well that's great. What are we going to do?"

"Prepare. Dean will be home in an hour we can fill him in when he gets home."

One hour later

" Sam, I'm home!"

" Hey, get over here."

" Sheesh okay mom."

Sarah rolled her eyes at him and Dean sat down at the table.

" So Castiel has been following Sarah around. I don't think that's to good. "

"No Sam, that's the best thing to ever happen. An angel is following our sister around because she's in danger. "

"Dean, there isn't time to joke."

"Okay so what are we gonna do?"

"First we have to call Castiel."

" I'm already here."

They jumped at the sound of his voice.

" God bless Castiel don't do that."

" Sorry."

" Why are you here?"

" I'm only here to help."

" I thought you hated the Winchesters, Castiel."

Castiel was silent.

" It's my job to help you whether I want to or not."

Do you know what is trying hurt me?"

" I-I…. I'm not sure."

" Me and Sam have to go get the car from the shop can you get everything else?"

"Yeah sure, no problem."

They boys left to go get the car.

"So where did you get that angel blade?"

"Why do you want to know?."

"Only angels have knives like that one."

" I got it from my foster father."

"Who was your foster father?"

"I'm not allowed to talk about my foster father, it would get him in a lot of trouble."

"Why not?"

"Sheesh, what do you want, to know my whole life story?"

"N-n-no, I just don't understand what mortal could have taken an angel's knife and still be alive."

" I couldn't tell you if he was dead or not. I'd just prefer not to talk about him."

"Oh okay."

So what's it like being an angel of the lord?"

"You wouldn't understand, your not dead yet."

"Okay. Help me get these outside." Sarah tossed a few bags at him. They got everything outside ready to be put in the car, and waited for Dean and Sam to get home. They got home about 15 minutes later. They got everything in the car and went off.

"We should go see Bobby."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"But doesn't he live in South Dakota? Thats 6 states away. Who knows what we'd find on our way there."

"Where else can we go?"

Sarah was hesitant she knew the perfect place that would keep them safe. But it was the place her foster father had raised her.

"Dean, pull over. I'm driving."

"What?!"

"Just do it Dean!"

Dean pulled over and let her in the front.

"Where are we going then mother?"

"You'll see just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride."

Sarah's foster father taught her everything she knew. He took her all over the world and exposed her to everything . The good, the bad, and everything in between.3 days later…

Dean and Sam were asleep in the car and Castiel left for a mission for god. It was 1:13am

She parked in front of a decently sized house that could fit all of them.

"Dean, Sam wake up! We're here."

"Where are we?"

"Virginia."

Wow, how did you get a place like this?"

"Its my old childhood home."

"Ooo fancy."

"Let's just get everything inside."

Sarah took the key around her neck off the chain it was on and opened the door.

They got all of their stuff in and sat down in the living room.

" 3 rules. One, no trashing the place, clean up after yourselves. Two, never invite anybody over. Three, If you find anything labeled memories bring it to me. Got it?"

"We got it."

" Did you stay awake for that entire trip?"

"Yeah.."

"That explains why you look like crap."

Dean laughed Sarah punched him.

" Well I am pretty tired. I'm off to bed goodnight boys."

Sarah went upstairs took a shower and went to bed.

"Sarah… oooh Saraaah… Sarah!"

Sarah woke up and fell out of her bed. She saw her foster father sitting at her vanity.

"Dad, your okay!" she jumped up and ran into his arms.

"I thought you were gone. How did you get out of there?"

"Sarah, I know you're excited but I don't have much time."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

You have to leave with Castiel."

"Why?"

"You just have to Sarah. For your sake and your brother's you have to leave."

"Dad, you know I can't leave them. I've only been with them for such a short period of time. What would I tell them?"

"Whatever makes them stay in that house. Sarah you have to face your fears."

"But dad, I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry Castiel is a good friend of mine. He'll take good care of you."

A black cloud came up behind him.

"Dad!'

He was gone as fast as he came. Sarah was alone in her thoughts. Or so she thought.

End of Part One….


End file.
